bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Perri Malin
is a contestant from Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2. Profile Age: 28 Hometown: Athens, GA Occupation: Dancer & Barrista 3 Words to Describe Yourself: I am Southern Hot Belle, I am very seducing and sociable. What is your personnal claim to fame ? I am doing a difficult job, everyday of my life... I have done striptease when I was younger, and now, I'm still dancing in bars, but more, sophisticated bars you know. I've never have a lot of money and I hadn't had a proper education after High School. Being able to supporting myself financially is an achievement for me... But winning Big Brother will surely help me. Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? First of all, I will obviously use my charms to advance. Boy, Girl, I don't care. I know I am sulfurous, so I better do what I can with what I have. I'm quite a religious person, but if I need to betray some values, I would. It will be hard but I might have to do it and I'm ready to be ruthless. What would be your ideal ally? I would like to align with somebody who has his mind focused on the game and who won't be tricked by anything. If somebody resist to my charms, then I know that this person is a hundred percent into the game and that will be the person I want to go to th end with. Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? Nothing serious really. We'll be friends after the game but right now, everything will be fake or calculated... From my part still. Any last words ? When people see me, usually they say "oh well here comes the stereotypical b*tch". I'd like to think that there's more to me than just that and I will do whatever it takes to prove that. Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2 Game History The Game started very quickly for Perri, the former stripper as Mirco who liked to describe himself as a casanova immediately set his sights on her. He included her in his alliance called Four Aces, an unsuccessful attempt to control the first HOH reign of the summer. This alliance was however soon to be dismantled when both Perri and Mirco joined the Peanuts' Squad, a 9-person alliance that would control an important part of the game. They both voted with their new allies for the first weeks and let their first alliance down. However, it all changed around Week 4 when Justine tried to use her showmance's HOH reign to get Perri who she saw as competition, out of the alliance and out of the house. They were unsuccessful doing so and both women developed a weird bond, becoming each other's nemesis. Throughout the game, Perri would be nominated 4 times by the couple Shane-Justine before being eventually evicted. After she realized her former allies did not wanted to play the game with her, she jumped ship and joined Sami, a much calmer strategist who will make her, her number 1 ally. The force of Perri's game though relied on her capacity to keep her options open by not burning bridges with people, notably Mirco Djorkaev-Mirco who really wanted to seduce her, in vain. At first she really admitted that she was manipulating him but she grew attached to him and even considered taking him to the Final 2 at some point. With Sami, as well as Eddie and Josh, they formed The Iron Pact to counter-attack the rest of the Peanuts' Squad. They managed te get rid of a few of their targets before the showmance of Shane and Justine evict both Josh and Perri. The young woman was voted out by a vote of 2 to 1, only receiving the vote of Mirco who stayed loyal until the end. The relationship between the two is really interesting because both of them were convinced to manipulate the other one while in fact, they each have each other's back for the most part of the game. In her exit interview, Perri admitted that she was rooting for Sami to win the game as he had promised to avenge her eviction should he stay in the game. As the sixth member of the jury, she voted for Sami to win the game. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants